Catheters and tubing of various type and size often have to be retained in a patient for extended periods of time. This invention is directed to a catheter retainer which can accommodate different size catheters and tubes and securely hold them in position. The catheter retainer of this invention is easy to manipulate.
Steer et al. in British Pat. No. 1,571,657 disclose a two piece coupling system designed to retain an ostomy pouch around a stomal opening.
Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,546 disclose medical grade adhesives having one or more water soluble or water swellable hydrocolloids dispersed in a viscous elastic binder.